Spectrum sensing in cognitive radio technology uses mechanisms/arrangements such as scanning type spectrometers or digital conversion based fast Fourier transform (FFT)-type real time spectral sensors. These methods have, for example, a high power consumption, and also have a relatively high associated cost and complexity.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.